


Safe Haven

by larrystylinson92



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson92/pseuds/larrystylinson92





	Safe Haven

Harry and Louis wandered aimlessly around town enjoying each others company. Harry laid his head on the older boys shoulder yawning cutely.

"You tired Hazza?" 

"Mhmm can we go home?" he asked.

Louis nodded and laced their fingers together heading towards there home. 

"Let's take the short cut babe it's faster." Louis said cutting through an alley way. 

"What was that?!" Harry said stopping his eyes growing wide.

"I didn't hear anything." Louis said pulling his boyfriend close just in case.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Harry called out 

Out from behind a dumpster a little girl hobbled out. She was no older than five her hair and clothes filthy. 

"Oh dear. Are you lost baby girl?" Louis asked bending down next to her.

"We have to take her with us we can't just leave her out here it's getting dark." Harry said 

Louis nodded picking her up. She snuggled her face into the crook of his neck. Grabbing on to Harry's hand they continued to there home. 

"Wait Hazza here take her. I'm going to run to the store and pick up some clothes for her." Louis said passing her to the younger boy.

"Okay hurry back!" he said walking the to the opposite direction.

-_-_-_-_-

Once at home Harry ran a hot bath with lots of bubbles. He helped her out of the dirty rags she was wearing and placed her gently into the tub. She stared up at him lovingly with piercing grey eyes. 

"What's your name sweetie?" he asked sitting down next to the tub.

"Evangeline." she whispered her voice quivering.

"What a beautiful name. Where did you come from?"

Evangeline began shaking her eyes growing wide with fear.

"P-Please..don't take me back there. I don't want to go back!" she pleaded tears running down her small face. 

"Shhhh...I'm not going to take you back but I need to know where you came from." he replied trying to sooth her. 

"The Lighthouse." she mumbled 

"The Lighthouse...orphanage? The one all the way across town? How did you get here?" he asked shocked.

"Yes. I walked. Please don't take me back they're b-bad peo-people." she said grabbing onto Harry's hand tightly.

Before he could say anything Louis walked in. 

"Look what I got you." he gushed happily.

He pulled multiple outfits out of a large red bag showing them each to her. With each outfit she saw her smile grew wider and wider. 

"Do you like them-." he stopped.

"Her name is Evangeline." Harry added.

"Do you like them Evangeline?" Louis asked again.

She nodded happily.   
"Can I wear that one?" she asked pointing to a brightly color dress with floral print on it.

"Of course you can but you gotta finish your bath so you can be nice and clean okay?" 

"Okay!" she said splashing in the bubble bath.

"Louis can I talk to you for a moment." Harry asked getting up "We'll be right back Eva be a good girl."

Harry led the older boy out into the hallway.

"What is it Hazza?"

"What are we going to do about her? She told me she came from The Lighthouse." 

"You mean that horrid orphanage?" Louis asked disgusted.

"Yes that exact one. I'm not letting her go back there." 

"Okay okay. Finish getting her bathed and dressed - I'll handle this." Louis said walking into there bedroom.

-_-_-_-_-

"Arms in!" Harry said pulling the dress down over Evangeline.

"It's so pretty!" she squealed twirling around.

"You are too cute." Harry said picking her up. "What to go show Louis?"

She nodded frantically. Harry carried her out of the bathroom and into there bedroom where Louis was on the phone. 

"Yes. Okay. Thank you very much. Bye." Louis said hanging up his phone. 

Evangeline wiggled out of Harry's arms and ran to Louis.

"Look Louis don't I look pretty!" she asked hopping up into his lap smiling at him

"Yes you do baby girl. I have good new for you." he replied gesturing for Harry to come sit next to him on the bed.

"What is it?" Harry asked confused.

"I called The Lighthouse-." 

Immediately Evangeline began crying hysterically pushing Louis away from her trying to get out of his arms.

"No no no no! I don't want to go back there. You lied! You lied to me!" she cried pointing to Harry.  
"Shhhh. Evangeline, baby, calm down!" Louis said 

She sniffled burying her face into Louis chest. 

"I do-don't want to go back Lo-Louis." she whimpered.

"You're not going back to that place. Let me finish what I was going to say. I called The Lighthouse and adopted you. Well technically we adopted you. We go and sign the papers tomorrow and you'll officially be our daughter." Louis said grinning.

"Really!?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes! Are you happy Eva?" Louis asked.

Tears of happiness streamed down her pale cheeks. She leaned up kissing Louis on the cheek.

"I love you daddy."

"I l-love you too baby girl." Louis replied tears forming in his eyes.  
She reached over to Harry kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you daddy."

"I lov-love you too sweetie." he replied sobbing.

They pulled her into there arms hugging her tightly. A moment of pure happiness for a little girl who thought no one would ever love her.


End file.
